Night Call
by Bubblesluv
Summary: As goku, vegeta, bulma and chichi travel their way to destroy frezzer and his creatures of the night, Will they make it on time to save the girls from turning in to the creatures? Will vegeta admit his buring love for Bulma.


**Chapter One**

"**Ouch! Why those jerks!" 18 said. One of the creatures bit her in the leg. She looked over at the bite and saw blood. Bulma saw and ran toward 18. "Are you alright?" Bulma said. "NO" 18 said sarcastically. Chichi saw that they had been surrounded by many creatures all of a sudden, so with one final blow with her ultimate sword, a light shined out so bright that all the creatures dropped dead. Chichi sword had the marking of the cross. **

**The girls were called out again to defeat the creatures of the night. The girls were also known as Vampire Slayers. The creatures were smaller then the girls. With red eyes, long yellow teeth and long nails too. "Well, I love it when my sword finishes off all of these little cockroaches." Chichi said. Chichi ran over to Bulma to give her a hand with 18. "Oh my god, where did they bit you this time?" Chichi said. "In my leg. Those bastards took a chunk with just one bite. And it hurt so badly. I feel like I'm going to be limping threw out our journey." 18 said.**

"**Now don't you worry 18. We are going to take you to the village to see the witch doctor. He will know what to do." Bulma said. "I just hope this time the virus doesn't spread out so quickly." Chichi said. "Could you imagine what would happen if it does?" Chichi said. **

**So all three of the girls went on their way to the village of wisdom to seek the witch doctor. Also known as Krillin.**

**In the mean time, while the girls were on their way, somewhere near the village two men were on their horses riding the wind. "Have you sense them again" Vegeta said. "I feel that they are heading toward the village of wisdom. We must hurry before one of the girls seek their doom." Goku said. "I also saw a light coming from the ultimate sword." Goku said. "It has to be one who is called Chichi" Vegeta said. "I now know that she has the sword in her hand. We need that sword to defeat Freezer." Goku said. **

"**I also see another one who holds the powerful pendant of love, faith, prosperity. She looks to beautiful to be true. "Vegeta said. Vegita was always lonely. He felt that women would slow him down. And beside, he really didn't have the time nor day to be with one. Goku on the other hand didn't know the meaning of love. For both of these men were cursed not to love again. Because of this curse, they have forgotten how to love. **

"**I could see the light in the village. We are very close to getting there". Vegeta said. Vegeta keep picturing the women in his mind. "That beautiful long blue hair this lady has. Her figure looks to perfect. Her eyes, they remind me of the clear blue waterfall." Vegeta said to himself. "Vegeta, WHATCH OUT!" Goku cried out. Vegeta horse lost its balance and fell under a pile of mud. They were surrounding by creatures of the night. Goku picked up vegeta by his hand and pulled him away from danger. Vegeta shirt got ripped. "DAMM THESE FLIES!" Vegeta said to Goku. **

**Goku let out one kamehameha to the entire creature that were there. They all dropped dead. "Okay Goku. You don't have to be showing off like that. I've could have done it better myself you know" Vegeta said. "Oh whatever!" Goku said. "At least I saved your life. You could have been bitten, and you know that we can't afford that. We need to be strong so that way we can defeat Freezer and his ghouls."**

**Goku said. Vegita got back on his horse and both men went riding like lighting to get to the villiage. The girls finally made it to the village. "OUCH. CAN WE PLEASE STOP FOR ONCE!" 18 said. "Okay, Okay. You don't have to be anymore grouchy then you are." Bulma said. "Well, you were not bitten, were you?" 18 said sarcastically. "Look, enough with the yapping. We made it. The House of Wisdom. I just hope that midget is there." Chichi said. **

**The girls opened the door to find the witch doctor fixing up potions. "Hey Krillin" Bulma said. "Again?" Krillin said. "How many times are you going to let them bite you? 10, 20 times" Krillin said. "LOOK HERE YOU BONEHEAD, KEEP THOSE LIPS CLOSED OR I WILL RIPPED IT OFF YOUR LITTLE FACE! YOU GOT THAT!" 18 said screaming. "Okay mam" Krillin said. "Now let see what I can give you" Krillin said. But before he could get to the vile, 18 started to go into a seizure. "Hold her head Chichi!" Bulma said. "Put this wood in her mouth so that way she won't bite her tongue" Krillin said. **

"**What could this mean?" Bulma said. But before she could finish her sentence, Goku and Vegeta came running to the house. "She's been infected." Goku said. "Here, let me give her a dosage so that way she can stop shaking." Vegeta said. "What is that you are giving to her?" Bulma said. Vegeta just stood staring at her. "This is the one I've been thinking about. How could this be? It can't be her" Vegeta said to himself. "Vegeta the dosage!" Goku said. "Relax Goku, I got this one man." Vegeta said. **

**He gave her the dosage and in ten seconds, 18 stop shaking. Krillin had a worry look on his face. "Wow. That dosage you just gave her worked better than mine." Krillin said. "Where did you get it and where did you come from?" Chichi said. Goku just stood starring at Chichi hips. "Hello, are you going to give me any answer or am I just going to have to break that sexy look of a face or yours." Chichi said. "We got the vile from back home. It's one of a rare vile and if anybody dares open his or her mouth, you will seek to your death" Goku said. **

"**Oh whatever! If you come near me or anybody here, I will cut you in half with my sword!" Chichi said. Both Chichi and Goku were face to face now. Both of them stood staring at each other like if they known each other from centuries ago. "What are you?" Chichi said. "We are hunters. We hunt vampires and Creatures of the night." Goku said. Chichi just couldn't resist looking at Goku big chunky chest of his. Bulma and Vegeta help carry 18 to bed. 18 kept moaning in pain. "Don't worry girls. She can't as you can see journey with you. She is in good hand with me." Krillin said. Bulma held 18 hands until she went to sleep.**

**Krillin handed Vegeta a clean white shirt to put on since his other shirt got ripped from his last battle. While he was taking of his other shirt, Bulma was peeking threw the door. She stood hypnotize at Vegeta. She was looking at his blackest hair and his chest so sweaty, so irresistible to her. She felt timid by his presence. "Wow." Bulma said. "What are you looking at?" Chichi whispered. "I am actually scoping out this man called Vegeta. **

"**Come on, let's go outside and talk for a bit." Chichi said. Both Bulma and Chichi went outside. "Please give me your honest opinion. What do you think of Goku?" Chichi said blushing at the same time. "Well I can see he's your type of guy. I think he is nice and he is generous for giving 18 that vile." Bulma said. "I suddenly feel the erg to give him a big kiss. Or something." Chichi said laughing. "Girl I think you have the hot's for him. And I think I got the hot's for Vegeta." Bulma said. **

"**No, get out of town." Chichi said. "I am serious. Something about this man that I feel lust for him. Or could it be my pendant playing trick s on me?" Bulma said. "Well, I cannot help you in that direction. I know it's been a long time since we haven't been with anybody because of this journey. But we should not put those things in our head for now and concentrate on destroying the creatures of the night." Chichi said.**

"**Do you think it is a good idea for them to company us?" Bulma said. "I was thinking the same thing you know!" Chichi said giggling. "So it's final. They will accompany us on this journey." Bulma said. Both the girls were giggling and laughing outside. It's been awhile since they felt this way. Both girls had different personality. But they both had two things in common. One is to destroy the creatures of the night. The second one is to lay their hands on the vampire hunters.**

**Bulma went to Vegeta room to see if he was still awake to tell him the news. Vegeta was looking out the window to see if any creature was around. Bulma went behind him. She was going to tap him on his shoulders, but Vegeta without noticing Bulma was behind him, turned around, grabbed Bulma and banged her to the wall with a dagger in her throat. **

"**What are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma said. "Damm women, I could have killed you!" Vegeta said. You didn't have to say it that way." Bulma said. "I didn't mean to say that women! But can I say this; your eyes are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at them" Vegeta said. Bulma blushed. She never heard anybody say it with such passion to her. Bulma felt like melting to the floor. But at that moment she didn't want to look that desperate. "Thank you Vegeta. That was very sweet of you. I just came here to see if you wanted to join us in our journey to destroy the creature of the night?" Bulma said.**

**Vegeta heart was boiling for passion seeing Bulma wearing her corset. Thinking about how he would take out the strings with his teeth one by one. What Vegeta didn't realize is that he was actually falling for Bulma. But he didn't know. "Yes. Goku and I already were going with you and Chichi if you like it or not." Vegeta said.**

"**Okay. I think is time to go to bed. We do need to get some rest." Bulma said. But where was Bulma was going to sleep? On the floor? When Bulma went looking for Chichi, She was sleeping in Goku bed and Goku was in the chair sleeping. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Vegeta said. "If you don't mind." Bulma said. Bulma was undressing while Vegeta turned around and started to blush. He kept imagining his teeth sinking into that burgundy velvet corset. **

**Bulma slip into a gown that covered up to her hips. "Vegeta I would feel bad if you were to sleep in that chair tonight. Would you like to sleep next to me for tonight?" Bulma said. Vegeta didn't even know what to say at this point. "Okay." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed Vegeta hands so that they were holding her. Vegeta was just smelling her hair. The smell of melon. He just looked at her sleep peacefully **


End file.
